My Male Fiance!
by aliendroid
Summary: Sasuke always knew he had a fiancé, and now he's finally meeting him…wait him? His fiancé is his mom's dead best friend's only son? And to make matters worse/awkward before the wedding Naruto's going to be living with them and go to his school? Oh, Sasuke also finds him irresistible. SasuNaru YAOI AU
1. Chapter 1

_**My Male Fiancé!**_

**This idea came to me last night in a rush of inspiration. And despite having more ongoing stories then I can keep up with normally, I'm adding it! This story is going to have far more lemons than recent stories, so that should be fun. I haven't written a good old fashion smutty yaoi recently. Now I'm sure you're all just waiting for it, so here it is.**

**Plot Bunny: Kabuki**

**Plot: Sasuke always knew he had a fiancé, and now he's finally meeting him…wait him? His fiancé is his mom's dead best friend's only son? And to make matters worse/awkward before the wedding Naruto's going to be living with them and going to his school? Oh, Sasuke also finds him irresistible.**

**Rated: M **

**Pairing: SASUNARU! As in SEME Sasuke, UKE Naruto.**

**WARNING: This is for the entire story: YAOI, YAOI, YAOI! I can't say this enough, two boys will be tangled together in sheets A LOT! And sometimes they won't be between sheets.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I don't even really own this idea, as it belongs to Kabuki, the plot bunny who thought it up.**

_Chapter 1: Naruto Moves In_

The girls all swooned at the sight of him as he walked through the halls. It was always like this when _he_ walked through the school. Girls would fall at his feet, and he paid no mind to them. To him it was like they didn't even exist, or at least that's how it seemed.

'_I wonder what Mom needs to talk with me about,_' Sasuke pondered as he looked at the text message on his phone.

He'd received it during the final period of the day, but hadn't answered it until now. As he walked to his locker he considered everything that had been happening lately. The only thing that stood out to him was the fact that the maids had been busy airing out the room across from his. It was an odd occurrence, seeing as the room hadn't been used at any point in his recent memory.

"Sasuke-senpai!" the high pitched shrill voice of one of the female students drew him from his thoughts. Turning he tried not to wince away from the eager look in the girl's eyes. "Um, will you please go out with me?" she asked.

Gasps and whispers could be heard all the way down the hallway, but it was the laughter that had the girl blushing. Sasuke felt a bit sorry for her, after all she had no idea why they were laughing seeing as she was a freshman.

Without a trace of compassion in his voice he answered honestly, "I cannot. I have a fiancé."

As the girl's eyes filled with tears, Sasuke grabbed his bag, closed his locker, and left. He couldn't even count the many girls he'd turned down with that line. Most girls knew not to even ask him out, but there was always one or two at the beginning of a new year that would. It wasn't that he didn't want to respond to the many girls that came to him with hope in their eyes, he couldn't. He was engaged, had been since he was two. True he'd never met Naru-chan, the girl his mother spoke of often, but he was certain he already liked her.

According to his mother Naru-chan had the brightest blue eyes, hair the color of gold, and a smile that rivaled the sun. Of course that wasn't all he knew about his betrothed. She had a healthy appetite, a personality that didn't let her bow to others, and was a top notch martial artist. It was important that she be such considering the Uchiha dojo was well known. An unskilled fiancé would be useless within the family.

"Sasuke, hurry up," Itachi shouted from his car parked just outside the school gates.

Sasuke frowned when he spotted Kisame in the driver's seat of the car. It was very important that Naru-chan be skilled, especially considering the all-important heir, his older brother Itachi, was gay.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded as he reached his brother's car. "I can take myself home."

Itachi gave his younger brother a sideways look. "Don't argue, get in."

Fuming internally, but not showing it, Sasuke got into the back seat. He tried to ignore it when Kisame and Itachi clasped hands as they drove down the street. He found it frustrating that they were so close.

Despite his believe that he liked the Naru-chan his mother talked about, he couldn't say he felt anything close to "sexual desire". It was only an image after all, and incomplete. It also didn't help that the only thing he knew of girls his own age made him want to run in disgust. Girls were always so demanding, and clingy. Of course from what he'd seen of the opposite side of the equation it was the same. Kisame was always around, and Itachi and he were almost always in some kind of physical contact. Maybe it just came with the territory of dating.

'_Does that mean I'll be like that when I meet Naru-chan?'_ Sasuke considered privately as they pulled into the driveway. Despite trying to picture it he just couldn't bring himself to. _'I guess I really am asexual.'_

Sasuke walked into the traditional Japanese styled home, removing his shoes at the door as he did so. Things were usually quiet at home so he instantly noticed the excited voices coming from the tea room. Walking softly down the halls, he listened closely.

"I can't believe this day has finally come!" Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, said hurriedly.

"You knew it would eventually," Fugaku, Sasuke's father, responded. "I don't see why this has to be such a big deal. It isn't like Naru-chan is going to more comfortable in a strange home just because you're making this fuss."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'Naru-chan's coming?'_

"Of course not!" Mikoto retorted scathingly. "But isn't it better that we make Naru-chan comfortable? I mean with all the time they've been on the road. The poor child hasn't had a stable home since Kushina and Minato passed."

"Yes dear, I know," Fugaku tactfully agreed with his wife.

"Where is Sasuke?" Mikoto's sudden question had Sasuke jumping back from the door and crashing to the hard wood floor.

The thin rice paper door slid open and Fugaku looked down at his son with a disapproving look. "Spying isn't becoming," he frowned.

"I'm sorry Father," Sasuke bowed in apology. "But is it true? Is Naru-chan coming? Is she really going to be staying here?"

Fugaku's eyes widened. "She?"

"Oh dear," Mikoto gasped as she looked between her son and husband. "I thought I told you."

Sasuke blinked. The looks on his parents' faces had a sinking feeling filling the pit of his stomach. "Told me what?" he asked carefully.

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other, looks of distress in both of their eyes.

"Come in Sasuke," Fugaku instructed as he stepped in to the tea room, Mikoto following after him.

Sasuke, truly worried now, entered and took his seat opposite his parents from the antique table. He waited patiently for them to collect their thoughts. Despite that he was brimming with questions. What did they supposedly tell him? Did he forget? Or did they really not tell him?

"Sasuke, you know of my childhood friend Kushina, correct?" Mikoto asked, her voice soft – as it always was when she mentioned her.

Sasuke nodded. "You two grew up together and you were at her death bed."

Mikoto nodded. "When we were young we always talked about having our kids marry. As you know your father and I had you and Itachi, both boys."

"Yes," Sasuke nodded.

Mikoto smiled at a fond memory. "Kushina and Minato, her husband, had one child before they died. Naruto, their one and only son."

"Yes their so…SON!" Sasuke shouted as the reality of his mother's words sank in. His eyes were wide and his face was ashen. "Naru-chan is a guy?! Since when?!"

"He's always been a boy," Fugaku sighed. "Naru-chan is the only child of Kushina and Minato Namikaze."

"When I got to the hospital, I arrived with barely enough time to say good bye to my best friend," Mikoto explained. "At that time I sore I'd make our families one by bringing Naruto into ours. We couldn't adopt him, seeing as his godfather Jiraiya had first chance at custody, which he took. So I decided to honor our childhood wish, and have our children marry."

"Since Itachi is the eldest and heir, we thought it appropriate to leave him free to marry a woman," Fugaku explained.

"Some good that did," Sasuke bit out before he could stop himself.

Mikoto sighed. "Yes, an oversight on our part. But that doesn't change my promise to Kushina. Naru-chan and you will be married."

"Maybe you forgot something," Sasuke held up his hands and indicated himself, "We're both guys! How can _we_ get married?"

"From what I understand there is a way," Fugaku shrugged the issue aside. "Until you're both eighteen though, Naru-chan will be living here with us."

"He's been on the road with Jiraiya since he was young and hasn't had the chance to attend a traditional school before. So, we thought it best if he stay with us before the wedding and get use to things here," Mikoto explained. "Thankfully they both agreed."

"Wait," Sasuke pleaded, "Does he know I'm a guy?"

Mikoto and Fugaku blinked, their expressions blank. "Of course he does," Mikoto answered.

"I could have sworn you knew about this as well," Fugaku mentioned again.

"Well I didn't!" Sasuke shouted. "I thought Naru-chan was a girl!"

"Oh dear." The three turned to see Itachi and Kisame standing outside in the hall with an amused expression on both their faces. "You honestly didn't know Naru-chan's a guy?" Itachi asked.

"No I didn't!" Sasuke growled.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Itachi shrugged the issue aside. "You're basically asexual anyways, right?"

Sasuke's face turned bright red. He hated it when his brother brought up his sexual orientation, or lack thereof. It wasn't his fault he found no one appealing! He'd tried, over and over again he'd tried. But no matter how many times, with what, and with who it never stirred. He just couldn't get an erection! He'd even seen a doctor about it. There was nothing wrong with him, medically. He was just sexually frigid.

"Itachi, don't tease your brother," Mikoto scolded. "Besides, I'm sure once you get to know Naru-chan you'll find something good in this situation."

"He's honestly a great boy," Fugaku added.

Having his parents praise his _male_ fiancé wasn't making this situation any better! He was engaged to a guy! A male! A dude! A boy! A man! How many words were there to describe someone of the male gender? Sasuke wasn't sure but they all fit.

'_How did this happen?'_ Sasuke cried internally.

_xXx My Male Fiancé! xXx_

Sasuke shifted from one foot to another, his heart hammering in his chest. In a few seconds that door would open and his fiancé would walk into his life, permanently. He'd come to grips with the whole gender issue as he fumed in his room. In the end his brother was right. He was asexual, so what did the gender of the other matter. The final results would be the same either way.

"He's here!" Mikoto's excited voice cut through Sasuke's inner turmoil. "Be nice Sasuke, remember he's going to be your partner from here on out."

"Of course Mother," Sasuke responded formally.

He might have come to grips with the fact Naru-chan was a guy, but he still wasn't okay with the fact that his parents hadn't told him until know. He'd done everything in his power to remember any time such a conversation had taken place, and he'd come up with nothing. Never, not once, had they ever mentioned the fact that he was to be bound to another male.

The door opened and a large guy with long white hair appear. Sasuke recognized him as the famous author Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather and guardian.

"Welcome!" Mikoto bowed politely.

"I won't be staying long, just long enough to see Naruto settled in," Jiraiya responded. "Hey, are you going to stand back there all day?" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Give me a second!" came a brash and energetic voice. For some reason it caused a slight stirring within Sasuke. "Sorry Aunt Mikoto, I had to catch my bandana, the wind took off with it."

Sasuke's eyes slowly widened at the sight of the boy now running up to stand beside Jiraiya. His mother's descriptions of the other's beauty didn't even come close! If Sasuke was to use any word to describe this person it would be mouthwatering. He'd never thought he could ever feel like this, he was so sure he was frigid. But now he knew otherwise. With Naruto standing in front of him he could feel himself reacting…primitively.

Mikoto reached out and drew the tanned youth into a hug, tears glistening in her eyes. "You look even more like them every time I see you!" she wept.

Naruto could only smile awkwardly.

"It's good to see you again, Naru-chan," Fugaku shook his hand once Mikoto had released him.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Itachi," the eldest of the brother's introduced himself. "This is my partner, Kisame," he indicated the taller man standing behind him.

"I've heard a lot about you two," Naruto grinned.

"Brat," Jiraiya smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell Jiji!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head.

"That's not how you introduce yourself," Jiraiya scolded.

Frowning, Naruto turned back to the pair. Once he was facing them fully he smiled, and everything in Sasuke's world change. "Hi, I'm Naruto Namikaze, please take care of me."

"You're so cute!" Mikoto cooed as she hugged him again. "But wait, you haven't met the most important one."

With those words the entire world stood still as Naruto's attention was brought to Sasuke. Their eyes locked for the first time and it was like something shifted within both of their realities. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of the one before him. Naruto's tanned skin, his lightly muscled body barely covered by his black shorts and white tank-top, those crystal blue eyes, sunshine blond hair, and even the strange whisker like markings on his cheeks all came together to create a vision so wonderful, so seductive Sasuke wanted to drag him away without saying anything.

Of course he did no such thing. "Welcome to our home, I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he bowed. Looking back up he couldn't help the superior tone and smirk as he added, "You're future husband."

Instantly Naruto's smile died. An equally cocky expression took up residence on the youth's face as he stood toe to toe with the youngest Uchiha. "Naruto Namikaze, think you can handle me?"

Sasuke's smirk, if possible, became even more arrogant, "Oh, I'm sure I can."

"Sasuke," Mikoto broke the tension building in the entrance way, "Perhaps you should show Naru-chan to his room."

"The one across from mine, correct?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Mikoto nodded.

Grabbing one of the bags Naruto had brought in with him, Sasuke nodded for the other to follow him. Seething over the other's cocky attitude, Naruto followed.

"Is this going to be okay?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

Itachi was hiding his amusement at what he'd just seen. He couldn't believe it, his frigid baby brother was interested. "I'm sure it'll work itself out," he assured his mother.

"How about some tea?" Fugaku offered Jiraiya.

"Sure, why not," Jiraiya agreed.

The five adults moved into the tea room, complete oblivious to the storm they'd just unleashed.

_xXx My Male Fiancé! xXx_

Naruto placed his backpack on the floor and looked around the room he'd been shown to. He was surprised to see a bed within a traditional home like this one. There was also a desk and a wardrobe, which had a school uniform handing on the outside of it.

"Will I be going to your school then?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke, leaning against the door, nodded. "That's right. We're to learn about each other for the next year."

"Well I already know something about you," Naruto pointed out.

"Oh? What's that?" Sasuke asked, eager to know what this tempting morsel thought of him.

Naruto grinned, "You're a cocky bastard!"

That shocked Sasuke, but he couldn't deny it. So instead he was going to prove just how cocky he was. Closing the door behind him, he advanced on the newcomer.

"Seeing as you already think that, this shouldn't be a surprise," Sasuke said before tripping Naruto and pinning him to his bed.

Naruto glared up at him. He went to push the other off, but Sasuke grabbed his hands and held him down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded.

"Don't you think we should see how compatible our bodies are?" Sasuke inquired as he leaned down and kissed Naruto's neck.

Biting the inside of his cheek Naruto fought down the desire that one act created. "I thought your family was big on tradition."

"My brother's gay, and we're engaged," Sasuke pointed out. "My parents aren't as old fashioned as you'd think."

He had a point, and Naruto couldn't argue that. Still, there was no way in hell he was going to let this prick dictate the pace of things.

"What makes you think I want to?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke ground his knee into Naruto's growing erection. "Trust me, we both want this."

Cursing his body's honest reaction to this guy Naruto tried to keep a clear head. He'd just met this guy, literally 3 minutes ago. There was no way he was going to sleep with him… right? Despite his mental rebellion his body was being extremely cooperative.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, and with that he was gone.

Their lips met and everything fell away. Sasuke's tongue delved passed Naruto's lips. He released the other's hands, his own roaming the body below him. Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke drawing him closer as their tongues fought for dominance.

"Hello, you two, Jiraiya says he needs to get back to the airport to catch his flight," Itachi announced, knocking on the door.

Naruto and Sasuke broke a part, a blush painting both their faces.

"You," Naruto fumed. His mind was now in control, and he was pissed. "I'm going to kill you!"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So? What do you think? Will Sasuke bed himself a blond before the week is out? I hope so!**

**Voice: This is taking things just a bit fast, don't you think?  
Me: Um… nope! I need a good old fashioned yaoi to get me pumped. Humor, sexy boys, and lots of yummy situations! This is just what the doctor ordered.  
Voice: You have problems, serious problems.**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Welcome to High School!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Male Fiancé!**_

**I'm glad so many of you like the story so far. Well, the first chapter anyways. Here's to hoping you'll continue to love it.**

**Plot Bunny: Kabuki**

**Rated: M (Yeah something in this chapter too, actually just expect something in every chapter of varying degrees.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_Chapter 2: Welcome to High School!_

Sasuke was awake well before his alarm went off. Sighing he shut the annoying box off and went back to staring at the blond outside his window. Naruto had woken up around 4 AM. Since then he'd been outside practicing. Sasuke, who hadn't slept well last night due to reoccurring images of the blond who just moved in with him, heard him as he left the room across the hall. When he'd spotted his fiancé in the yard moments later he couldn't help but watch him. He doubted Naruto even realized he was directly below his window.

Suddenly Naruto stopped, his attention drawn by something toward the house. He smiled and said something Sasuke couldn't hear. Second later he was gathering up his water bottle and a small towel before heading toward whoever it was that had called out to him.

Sasuke smirked as he stood up from his desk and went to his closet. If this was how his mornings were going to be, watching Naruto practice half naked in the morning, then he was more than happy to wake up early. He did realize that watching someone for hours without the other's knowledge could be considered stalking, but he didn't care. Naruto was his fiancé, so watching him couldn't be defined as a bad thing.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and down the hall. Going to the door, Sasuke waited until he heard Naruto's door open and close before leaving his bedroom.

Quietly he crossed the hallway and entered Naruto's room. As he had expected, the shower was on. A cloud of steam was already forming and traveling into the bedroom from the open door. Licking his lips, Sasuke crossed the room and entered the bathroom. He got barely inside the door when he was thrown against the wall.

His eyes widened as a fist came at his face.

"Naruto!" he shouted.

The punch halted and startled blue eyes stared back at him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing in here?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke's eyes traveled down the exposed body of his fiancé. He knew from their activities last night that Naruto was well muscled, but this was amazing. He wasn't exactly buff, but his muscles were defined. There wasn't any visible fat or loose skin. Add the beautiful even tan into the mix and Sasuke was being pinned by an Adonis.

"Hey," Naruto growled bring Sasuke's attention back to his face. Tightening his grip he glared at the intruder. "What are you doing in here?" he repeated.

Sasuke smirked. Reaching out, he grabbed Naruto's ass, and pulled him closer. "I thought we could shower together," he answered.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's hands kneading his ass. "Why you," he growled.

He went to follow through with his earlier punch, but Sasuke turned the tables on him. Pinning Naruto to the wall he kissed him, hard.

"I promise not to bite," he teased as he sucked on Naruto's bottom lip.

Growing weak in the knees, Naruto had to fight to push Sasuke away. "It isn't your teeth I'm worried about," he growled. "Now go back to your own room."

"Why so shy?" Sasuke asked, his arms crossed in front of him.

He blatantly looked Naruto up and down, his nostrils flaring slightly. Naruto's cock was half hard. He loved that he was so responsive to him.

Naruto took in the lustful expression and looked down. His eyes widened. Reaching for a towel, he quickly covered himself up. His cheeks burning red.

"I'm not shy," Naruto countered. "I just don't trust you."

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you. Promise," he smiled as he stepped closer.

Leaning in, he pressed a gentle kiss to Naruto's slightly parted lips. Capturing the breath that left the other, he closed the distance between them. Making sure to only press as far as Naruto was comfortable, Sasuke kept his hands on the wall, and his body from touching the other. It was torture, but he didn't want to frighten his blond.

The gentle and careful kiss had Naruto melting. Reaching out, he pulled his fiancé to him. Thrusting his own tongue into Sasuke's mouth he deepened the kiss.

Sasuke couldn't help the moan that escaped him as Naruto took on a more aggressive position.

Pulling away slightly the pair looked at each other.

"So, can I get in with you?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed their noses together.

Naruto smiled. Sasuke felt hope sink in. Naruto's hands traveled to Sasuke's chest, massaging the firm pectoral muscles. Stepping forward, he forced Sasuke to step back. Leaning in, he kissed him gently.

Still smiling he said, "No."

Before Sasuke understood what was going on the door was slammed shut in his face, the lock sliding home. Sighing, he rested his forehead against the door and laughed. He already knew getting Naruto wasn't going to be easy, but this was fun. He almost didn't want Naruto to give in.

"Sasuke, are you awake?" Mikoto called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Mother," Sasuke called back as he rushed to his room.

"Well hurry it up," she shouted. "You have to show Naruto around town and the school today. He's your fiancé, so make him feel welcome."

Sasuke smirked. Looking back to Naruto's room he imagined everything he could do to make him feel "welcome."

"My pleasure," he whispered before slipping into his room and going to his own bathroom to get ready for the day.

_xXx My Male Fiancé! xXx_

Kisame stopped the car directly in front of the school. Itachi turned around and smiled at the couple in the back seat.

"Are you two good to walk home today?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, thank you Nii-san," Sasuke nodded as he opened his door.

Itachi ignored the dismissive tone from his younger brother. "Naruto," he looked at the blond as he opened his door. "If you need anything, call me. Okay?"

"Will do Itachi-san," Naruto smiled.

"Have a good day," Kisame waved.

"Thanks," Naruto waved back.

The car pulled away and Naruto was left facing a whole new situation. He'd traveled the world with his godfather, seen dozens of cultures, and experienced more than most teens. Still, nothing he'd experienced or learned while on the road had prepared him for the sheer vacuum of hell that was public high school.

He felt everyone's eyes on him as he stood in front of the gates. He wasn't sure what he'd done to garner the attention, but it seemed everyone within three miles was staring at him. Was it his clothes? No, the school required uniforms, so he knew it wasn't that. Gripping his book bag strap he tried to not look like a country pumpkin just come to the city.

"Naruto," Sasuke called, pulling the blond from his negative thoughts. "Coming?"

Naruto nodded. Despite hating Sasuke's pushy attitude, he was glad to have him. Catching up, he walked alongside his fiancé feeling secure in his presence. It wasn't until they got into the school and he heard the whispers did he realize the reason for the attention.

"Who's that?"

"Why's he with Sasuke?"

"He got out of Itachi-sama's car!"

"Is he a family friend?"

"A relative?"

Blue eyes narrowed. Of course it was Sasuke's fault! Another student arriving at school shouldn't have garnered that much attention.

"You're popular," Naruto mumbled.

"I guess," Sasuke shrugged the comment aside.

"Modesty doesn't suit you," Naruto shot back.

Sasuke looked to his blond, confused by the harsh reaction. "I'm not being modest. It's true I'm popular. Everyone knows my name, there's a fan club dedicated to me and my brother both here and the local college, and I'm sure half the school population wants to date me."

With each word that came out of Sasuke's mouth Naruto wanted to hit him.

"I'm intelligent, top of the class actually. I'm incredibly good looking. And to top it off, I'm wealthy. What is there to not like about me?" Sasuke finished.

"Well, for starters, your arrogant attitude," Naruto growled. "Second, you're a sexually harassing ass."

Sasuke smirked. Leaning in, he whispered, "That's only when I'm with you."

A blush stole across Naruto's face, but he quickly hid it. He wanted to respond, but they'd arrived at the office. Sasuke opened the door for him before walking up to the desk.

"Transfer student Naruto Namikaze," Sasuke said, indicating the teen standing behind him.

"Right, here's his schedule and his books," the woman at the desk said. "His teachers have been told to expect him. Also, he needs to-"

"I am right here you know," Naruto stepped up.

The woman blinked. "So you are. Anyways," she continued, "Read these rules and have one of your parents sign them."

"He's staying with my family," Sasuke interjected. "My parents are responsible for him while he's here."

"Then have them sign the papers," the woman snapped. "Now, this is your locker number and combination. You have fifteen minutes until first period starts. I'm sure you can show him around, Sasuke?"

"My pleasure," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto felt his irritation rising, both because of this woman's attitude and Sasuke's overly cocky smirk. Instead of letting it show though, he picked up his books and followed after his fiancé. He was just glad no one knew of their exact relationship. He could only imagine how bad this day would be if others knew he was engaged to the school's prince.

"Locker 206," Sasuke read off. "This one's yours Naruto."

Looking at the paper with his combination, Naruto turned the knob, opened the door, and set his books inside. After a quick check of his schedule he made sure to grab the right book before placing his book bag inside and closing the door.

"Hey, you new?" an energetic voice asked from the locker to his right.

Naruto blinked as he looked at the grinning burnet. Mischievous brown eyes and shaggy brown hair gave him an unmistakable look. Then there were the two red upside down triangles, one on each cheek. Naruto could be mistaken, but they seemed to be tattooed on.

The burnet frowned before smiling again. "Name's Kiba Inuzuka. I'm a third year."

Realizing he was being an idiot for not being himself and talking, Naruto flashed his classic smile. "Naruto Namikaze. I guess we'll be neighbors for the year."

Kiba's smile grew. "Maybe more than that. What's your schedule look like?"

Naruto glanced at the paper and read out loud, "Chemistry, Advanced Calculus, World History, Lunch A, P.E., Art, and my last class is a free period."

"Lucky!" Kiba sighed. "I would love a free period last period. To be able go home early every day? What a treat!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. This guy was funny. "So, do we have any classes together?" he asked as he leaned against his locker.

"Yep. Chemistry, lunch, and art," Kiba answered. "Come on, I'll show you to the classroom."

"That isn't necessary," Sasuke said walking up to them.

He'd gone off to get his own books, only to come back to find someone talking to Naruto. It wasn't that Naruto was talking to someone, it was the contents of the conversation. How dare this soccer idiot talk to his fiancé? Surely he realized a prize such as Naruto was already taken.

Kiba looked at Sasuke with an irritated expression. "Why not? Have some kind of claim on Naruto, Sasuke?"

"As a matter of fact," Sasuke said stepping closer to Naruto. "He's my f-"

"Roommate!" Naruto cut Sasuke off. Sending the darker haired youth a warning glare he smiled at Kiba. "I'm staying with Sasuke's family. His mom and mine were childhood friends."

"Were?" Kiba asked.

Naruto nodded, a sad look entering his eyes. "My parents died when I was a baby."

Brown eyes widened while black ones narrowed. Sasuke knew this was a sensitive subject. His mother had mentioned several times how Naruto still couldn't speak of them.

"I'm sorry," Kiba smiled gently. "If it helps, I never knew my dad. Mom ran him off when I was two."

Naruto laughed. "She sounds like my godmother. Oji-san swears she's the meanest woman alive."

"I bet he does."

All three boys tensed at the sound of the woman's voice. They turned to see the blond, busty principle Tsunade standing behind them, a vision in her forest green pants suit. A glare was firmly in place on her beautiful face, making her honey colored eyes burn.

"What else does Jiraiya say about me?" Tsunade demanded.

Naruto smiled and rushed to her. "Baa-chan! I didn't know this was your school."

"I asked Mikoto to keep it a secret," Tsunade said as she hugged the child to her. "How are you doing?"

"I'll let you know after the day is over," Naruto drawled.

"Principle Tsunade," Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade looked the young Uchiha over. As with anyone who was close with Naruto's parents, she knew of the engagement. Unlike the others, she wasn't entirely okay with the arrangement.

"Naruto," she made the teen look at her, "If you need to get away from him you come to me. Understand?"

Sasuke let out a low growl. Naruto laughed.

"Will do," he promised.

"Naruto, we have to get to class," Sasuke bit out.

"Right, see you later Baa-chan!" Naruto waved as he followed Sasuke and Kiba down the hall.

"Your godmother is the principle? Man that's lucky!" Kiba exclaimed.

"No, not really," Naruto sighed. Now that she wasn't near he could feel the weight of this reality sinking in. "I'm not going to be able to get away with anything!" he cried woefully.

Sasuke considered what those words could mean. Surely Naruto didn't plan to cause trouble.

"Well I don't know about that," Kiba grinned.

"Oh?" Naruto looked at his new found companion.

Kiba's grin widened. "I'll show you during lunch."

Naruto nodded.

Despite his initial thoughts, high school wasn't so bad. He'd already managed to make a friend, which meant he didn't have to spend every second with Sasuke. Of course he didn't mind spending time with Sasuke. The whole purpose of him moving into their house and going to school for this next year was to spend time with him and learn about each other. Still, being with him every second of every day would be extremely trying.

"Okay everyone, shut it!" the teacher shouted as he walked in, startling Naruto.

He hadn't even realized they entered the classroom. Looking around he noticed the rows of lab tables and stools, along with everyone staring at him.

"We have a new student today," the teacher continued. "This is Naruto Namikaze. He's been home schooled up until now. Due to personal reasons he's been transferred here. Give him a warm welcome."

"Hi Naruto," came the unenthusiastic response from the rest of the class.

Naruto smiled, bowing his head slightly. "Hi."

Looking to the teacher Naruto wasn't sure if he should flee or remain still. He couldn't tell if this strange creature could sense motion. He hoped he only noticed those who moved. Judging by the eye patch and mask that covered half his face it was most likely.

"So, Naruto," the teacher turned to him, "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Now, tell us a little about yourself."

Naruto smiled. He wasn't a shy person, and he loved to tell people about his adventures. Now he'd just been given permission to talk to an entire class of students. This was going to be fun.

"Well, as said I'm Naruto. I grew up with my godfather, an author named Jiraiya. We traveled the world together in search of inspiration, or so he called it. Really he was just looking for hot women," Naruto explained, earning several laughs from the men in the class. "I particularly liked the village we visited in India. It was amazing to see how they live, though we had to quickly leave."

"Why?" a boy sitting next to Kiba asked.

Naruto's smile grew. "Well you see, Jiraiya is a sever womanizer. He ended up hitting on several married women. Once the men of the village caught on they chased us out with spears!"

"You've had an interesting life until now," Kakashi interject.

"The best," Naruto beamed. "But I'm looking forward to going to school here at Konoha High School."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow, or maybe he was surprised. It was hard to tell with only a quarter of his face visible.

"Well, glad to hear it," Kakashi sighed. "Now, where to put you."

The teacher made a show of looking around the room. Naruto followed his gaze. There was only one empty seat, the one beside a redhead.

"Gaara, I guess we have a lab partner for you finally," Kakashi announced. "Try and keep this one."

Naruto looked at the teacher, worry in his eyes. What did he mean by that? Was this kid some kind of delinquent?

Gaara said nothing.

"Well, take your seat Naruto," Kakashi instructed.

"Yes sir," Naruto nodded.

Moving to the empty seat, Naruto set his book on the table and smiled at Gaara. Might as well start off on a friendly note.

"Hi, I'm Naruto," he reintroduced himself.

"You already said that," Gaara drawled as he opened his book and notebook. "Just don't turn out to be an idiot."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Turning to face the front of the classroom, he opened his book to the designated page. He didn't know what this redhead's problem was, but he was a jerk. He was just trying to be friendly. There was no reason to be rude. Then again, maybe the guy was having a bad day.

It wasn't until their daily experiment was going on that Naruto learned what Gaara's true personality was.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gaara growled as he jumped back from the table.

The beaker had overflown after Naruto had added the correct amount of reagent to it. At least, he thought it was the correct amount.

Gaara reached out and grabbed Naruto by the front of his lab apron. "You are some kind of idiot, aren't you?"

Eyes narrowed, Naruto grabbed Gaara in return. "You better watch yourself."

"Oh? What are you going to do? Splash water on me?" Gaara mocked.

Naruto didn't say anything. Instead he punched him. Gaara hit the ground, his lip split. Glaring at the blond he got back up and kicked him. Once Naruto fell to the ground it was on. Kicking the redhead's legs out from under him, he climbed on top of him and pinned him. Before he could punch him Gaara flipped their positions.

At this point they had the entire classroom's attention, including the teacher's.

"What is going on here?" Kakashi demanded as he reached down and broke them up. "Gaara, I told you to play nice."

"He started it!" Gaara growled, still trying to get to Naruto.

"Like hell," Naruto bit out. "You grabbed me first strawberry!"

"Strawberry?" Gaara's eyes narrowed. "You are so dead!"

"Enough!" Kakashi shouted, banging the boys' heads together. "Naruto, getting into a fight on your first day, and in first period isn't a great way to start out your high school experience."

Naruto couldn't respond, his head was still swimming thanks to the forced head-butt. He did continue to glare at Gaara, all three of him. It seemed they were glaring at him too, either that or they were squinting in pain.

"I'm taking these two to the principle," Kakashi announced. "The rest of you, try not to kill each other!"

Naruto filled with dread as Kakashi hauled him and Gaara out of the classroom. Looking back he spotted Sasuke, a pleading look in his blue eyes.

Sasuke's fists were clenched on top of his knees. He was just about to jump in when Kakashi had. Now he could do nothing, even if Naruto looked at him helplessly. For now. Once school was out though he would be paying Gaara a visit. No one hit an Uchiha's fiancé and got away with it. Absolutely no one.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Naruto's first day and first fight! What's going to happen? And what is Sasuke going to do to Gaara? **

**Voice: I hate these questions. They just make me think about the possibilities.  
Me: That's the point!  
Voice: Still, why can't you just say you plan on having Naruto and Gaara se-  
Me: Shut up! You can't give things away!  
Voice: Oh… oops.  
Me: Ignore her, she doesn't know what she's talking about.  
Voice: That's not true! I have the notes for the story right here! *holds up mental notes*  
Me: Where did you get those? Give them back!  
Voice: No.  
Me: …..Gremlins, get her!**

**Please Review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Friends through Fists**_


End file.
